The present invention concerns a device arranged to effect a step-by-step turning movement of a stand.
Devices of this kind are used in e.g. rotary stands supporting e.g. garbage bags. Such garbage-bag support stands consist of a number of bag holders which are mounted for turning movement about a central axis, and usually they are provided with means designed to sense the degree of filling of the garbage bag positioned beneath the garbage chute and emit a signal in response to a predetermined degree of filling of the bag to effect turning of the stand to present a fresh garbage bag to the position underneath the chute.
Prior-art devices of this kind exist which comprise a hydraulically or pneumatically operated piston-and-cylinder unit which is arranged to perform a reciprocating motion upon each operational stroke, thus effecting turning of the stand over one step. It is essential that the turning movement is neither shorter nor longer than the intended distance but exactly the distance ensuring that the subsequent empty garbage bag supported on the stand will be positioned exactly beneath the garbage chute. Prior-art devices have proved unsatisfactory in this respect.